ben10omniversereffandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Ben 10: Protector of Earth/@comment-197.86.134.174-20180202150903
Spider-Armor 10: Protector of Earth Grand Canyon Intro snoring crazily, a robot drone of Ultimate Green Goblin sucks the Omnitrix energy from the Omnitrix, electricity crackling Spider-Armor: Ho...ugh...what? Oh, I don't know. Forget it. (THE NEXT MORNING...) orbit crash-lands loudly, Rust Bucket shaking, Spider-Armor falls down Spider-Armor: Huh? What in the...? Darth-Anakin: Good, you're awake. Something's crash-landed over there in the canyon. Blossom Utonium: (typing in her laptop) I'm going to go hack into the ranger station cameras; maybe we can get a closer look. Spider-Armor: Heh. Don't bother, sweetheart. Leave this to professional. I'll just XLR8 over there and check it out, myself. Believe me. It's hero time! (tries to activate the Omnitrix, but it times out) Uh...go mighty Omnitrix power? (Once again, he tries to activate the Omnitrix, but it times out again) Darth-Anakin: So, Blossom, what do you have from those ranger station cameras? Outro Spider-Armor: (picks up the Omnitrix Crystal) Whoa! Check it out! I think it's a piece of the Omnitrix! (The crystal goes into the Omnitrix) I knew there was some reason my watch wasn't working. Blossom Utonium: This robot looks like it must have used your Omnitrix Crystal to power itself. Now the only question is, where are the rest? Darth-Anakin: "The rest"? Huh. Someone sent that robot knowing that Spider-Armor was weakened. We walked right into a trap. (Spider-Armor activates the Omnitrix and turns into XLR8) Spider-Armor (as XLR8): XLR8! Hey! Check it out! I can be so fast like Quicksilver so you really didn't even know that! This is awesome! Darth-Anakin: Yeah! I mean, pretty cool, huh? Spider-Armor (as XLR8): Yes, it's cool! Blossom Utonium: I wonder if they know who they're dealing with? Mesa Verde Blossom Utonium: I don't get it. That thing knew us TOO well. Aren't most of Spider-Armor's foes trapped in the Null Void? Darth-Anakin: That's what I'm worried about. Making Null Void portals is Plumber technology, and nothing has ever escaped. Spider-Armor: Look! More drones! Blossom Utonium: Where? Spider-Armor: THERE! Darth-Anakin: What? Blossom Utonium: And? Spider-Armor: ...And they're attacking - a group of Black Skeletons! Blossom Utonium: (confused) Wait, what? Darth-Anakin: (also confused) "Black Skeletons"? Huh. Maybe Spider-Bat is behind all this. Spider-Armor: Talk about getting caught between a rock and a hard place. Whose bones am I supposed to break?! Huh??! Blossom Utonium: I think... all of them? Spider-Armor: Sounds like a plan! (walks out) Outro Darth-Anakin: (angrily) Tell me! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?! WHOSE DRONES ARE THOSE?! Black Skeleton: (weakly) We... were making haste toward the Area known as 51. Lord Spider-Bat leads out campaign there to smite the off-world infestation. Darth-Anakin: (shocked) WHAT??! Blossom Utonium: Seriously? Spider-Armor: Wait a minute! The evil guy named Spider-Bat is taking over Area 51? Black Skeleton: He seeks only to emancipate it. Lord Spider-Bat will use the technology, therein power a weapon of worldwide deliverance... to stop the Black Skeletons is to deprive the Earth of its last, best hope. Darth-Anakin: Spider-Bat doesn't offer hope to anyone but himself. Blossom Utonium: (shocked) Yikes! We should find Spider-Bat before he makes a bad situation even worse! Area 51 Intro Darth-Anakin: Area 51... this is where the government used to do all of its covert alien research. This place has sure changed over the last 40 years. Spider-Armor: Yeah. Blossom Utonium: From the looks of things, I think the Black Skeletons beat us here. Darth-Anakin: Yeah. I know. But we CANNOT let Ultimate Green Goblin or Spider-Bat get at those alien weapons. Spider-Armor: Yeah. And if it's alien weaponry they're looking for, it's... (transforms into Swampfire) ...SWAMPFIRE! And I'd be happy to light the way. Midtro Spider-Bat: Spider-Armor 10-Hero! I suppose I owe you thanks for exposing the incompetence of my underlings. I'll deal with them when I'm through with you! (jumps out and takes out sword) Spider-Bat: (after he was defeated) Argh! It's NOT possible...! (faints) Outro Spider-Bat: You fools! I seek to forestall the coming cataclysm. Your meddling has now placed our entire species in danger. Blossom Utonium: Wait, cataclysm? Darth-Anakin: Cataclysm? What're you talkin' about? If there is a danger to Earth, surely we can help. Spider-Bat: NONE of you possess the strength-of-will to do what must be done to save humanity! (jumps into his giant robot machine) But now that I have the Omnitrix Crystals, I shall use the Aliens' own weaponry against them! Fear me, universe! Spider-Bat alone, spells your doom! (flies away with his giant robot machine) Blossom Utonium: (shocked and confused) Wait a minute! Omnitrix Crystals can be used in WEAPONS? Really? Darth-Anakin: Of course! (Blossom's eyes widen) The Omnitrix doesn't just store DNA; it just holds incredible amounts of latent energy - Spider-Armor: Uh, I hate to interrupt the science convention, here. But Spider-Bat's getting away. Darth-Anakin: Hmmm, in order to weaponize the crystals, first, he'd need to find a place to generate absolutely massive amounts of electrical current... someplace like... um... Blossom Utonium: Someplace like what? The Hoover Dam? Could it be the Hoover Dam? Darth-Anakin: I dunno, maybe... Spider-Armor: (annoyed and frustrated sigh) Come ON! Why can't you guys just go on a game show like all the other know-it-all things?! Hoover Dam Intro Spider-Armor: Has it come to this? The bad guys have run out of cool places to attack, so they just pick a giant concrete slab out in the middle of nowhere? Really? (Spider-Armor is sitting in the front seat, and Blossom Utonium is stting in the backseat) (talking about Spider-Bat) Well, it looks like he's not here. I guess the trivia gang lose again. Blossom Utonium: No, really, Spider-Armor. He's here, he has to be here. Seriously. I'm telling you. Spider-Armor: Thanks for playing our game show. We have some lovely parting gifts for you. Midtro Darth-Anakin: Look out, there's something in the water! Blossom Utonium: Ha! I'm right! I win! (laughs, screams, tires squealing, water splashing) (Spider-Bat appears in his giant robot machine) Spider-Bat: You guys will never learn. Your alien forms may have hindered me before, but with the technology of this battle bot, I will smite you! You hear that?! I will smite YOU!!!! (closes doors of his machines) Outro Spider-Armor: Well, there's one more bad guy who's all washed up! Ha, ha! Get it, Darth-Anakin? He's all washed up?! (laughs hysterically) Darth-Anakin: We should have gotten more information from him. (Omnitrix Crystal comes out of the water) There's something much bigger behind this. Blossom Utonium: (all of them are seeing the green crystal from the Omnitrix) Hey, look! Hmm. Isn't that another piece of the...? Spider-Armor (as XLR8): ...Omnitrix? Why, yes it is! What else would it be? (Omnitrix beeping, reverts back to Spider-Armor, the crystal goes in the Omnitrix) Whoa! Awesome!!! Cool! Let's see what alien I got next! (Spider-Armor activates Omnitrix and turns into Cannonbolt) Spider-Armor (as Cannonbolt): Cannonbolt! Blossom Utonium: Oh, great. Cannonbolt? The rolling wonder? Try not to trip into too many enemies. Alright? Spider-Armor (as Cannonbolt): Alright, we got a mystery to solve! Let's bounce!... WHUH-UHHHHHH!!!! (starts flying and spinning out of control) Blossom Utonium: Darth-Anakin, quick, get the door! Darth-Anakin: I can't find my keys! Just run faster! Now! Meteor Crater Intro Blossom Utonium, and Darth-Anakin are driving in the Rust Bucket, a flamming orbit crash-lands Darth-Anakin: Hold onto your headgear! (tires squealing) Spider-Armor: (groans) Twice in one day. What are the odds? Darth-Anakin: Everyone okay? Spider-Armor: Put it this way. I don't think things are going to get much better, y'know. Later... Spider-Armor: Looks like it's hero time! (turns into Cannonbolt) CANNONBOLT!!!! (destroys all drones, Spider-Armor as Cannonbolt turns into Four Arms) Four Arms!! (destroys all drones again) Yes! It's over! No one beats me! Hahaha! Outro Spider-Armor (as Four Arms): It's always nice to get in a good workout. Are we ready to go now? (to Blossom, who is furious) What? Blossom Utonium: Are you kidding?! Look at this place! You can't just leave all this filthy stuff lying around! Can you? Spider-Armor (as Four Arms): No! But superheroes don't have to clean up their messes, sweetheart! And I'll tell you why. It's one of the perks! Darth-Anakin: Well, that girlfriend of yours does have a point, you know. scene changes Spider-Armor (as Four Arms): (grunts) You never see THIS in any of the comic books! Hmph! San Francisco Intro Darth-Anakin: (while driving in the Rust Bucket in San Francisco) Ah! San Francisco! I remember the summer of love. The Plumbers fought a whole phalanx of Nitromancers down on Haight Street. We saved the city and all those hippies could say was this quote. (crazily, mocking the men) "Ho, far out, man!" (laughs hysterically) Spider-Armor: (relaxing on the seat) Well, I'm looking forward to some peace of my own. I'm gonna check the latest games at the arcade, tour the chocolate factory... Blossom Utonium: (smiling) What about the art museums? The bookstores?... THE SHOPPING?!!! Spider-Armor and Blossom: Finally! A real vacation! (whoosh) Sonic-Boom: Miss me, Spider-Armor? Hear this. It's payback time. You hear that? It's payback time. (runs off) Blossom Utonium: Sonic-Boom? What's he doing here? Spider-Armor: I don't know. I thought he was in the Null Void. Blossom Utonium: And I thought he was in the Null Void, too. Darth-Anakin: It looks like he found a way out, and brought back a few souvenirs with him! Spider-Armor: It's TIME to welcome him home. Ha! Darth-Anakin: Yeah! Do you have idea what that means? Blossom Utonium: It's payback time! (whoosh) Spider-Armor: (repeated line) Looks like it's hero time! and Outro Spider-Armor (as Four Arms): HA! It's over! (turns back to Spider-Armor) (claps his hands up and down) Whew! Thank God it's over! No more bad guys messing with me. (Blossom, angrily, arrives at him) Blossom Utonium: (angrily) WHAT are you doing? Spider-Armor: Oh! For someone supposedly so smart, Blossom, listen to this quote I'm saying to you. YOU say a RIDICULOUS amount of crazy things. Ha! Blossom Utonium: Well, I believe in that speech of yours, Spider-Armor. And while you were busy causing the world's biggest traffic jam... Spider-Armor: Yes, yes, go on. Continue, my love. Blossom Utonium: ...Sonic-Boom bolted into the forest and Darth-Anakin went after him! Spider-Armor: WHAT??! I mean, somehow I get the feeling that means I'm about to get splinters. Ha! But fear not, sweetheart. I will ALWAYS protect the world. Lumber Mill Intro (Spider-Armor as XLR8 and Blossom are racing to the Rust Bucket, when they stopped, the Omnitrix starts timing out, Spider-Armor as XLR8 reverts back to Spider-Armor) Blossom Utonium: (shocked, seeing Chromastone beam shards) Chromastone beam shards! Sonic-Boom must have gotten Darth-Anakin. Spider-Armor: Oh, you think? Blossom Utonium: Yes! That's what I think! It's true! Spider-Armor: Now the question is: where is he going? Time to get some answers! Blossom Utonium: Yes! Time to get some answers! (Spider-Armor transforms offscreen) Spider-Armor: (repeated line) It's hero time! (turns into XLR8 and defeats all drones, runs off and defeats more drones, runs off) Whoa. That's hard! Blossom Utonium: These securit protocols need everything done at once. I wonder if you can use XLR8 to fool the system? Spider-Armor (as XLR8): DO not worry, I will get ourselves out of this system and find Darth-Anakin who has been kidnapped by Sonic-Boom. (opens the system and changes back and runs through) Wait, I don't need to be walking. (webs thwip, jumps on the cliff, starts defeating more drones) Whew! It's over. Blossom Utonium: That blue hedgehog's heading east! Hurry up and get after him! Will you??! Spider-Armor: Okay, okay, Boom-Tails! Please don’t boss me around, leader! Midtro Sonic-Boom: Uh, oh, I got your darth, silver boy. Now what you gonna do? Huh? Outro Sonic-Boom: (to Spider-Armor) You may have beaten me, but it doesn't matter. You're finally gonna pay, 10-Hero. YOU and EVERYONE else on this precious planet of yours! Spider-Armor: Oh, yeah? Sonic-Boom: Yeah! Spider-Armor: (mockingly) Well next time, why don't you try picking someone born in the same century as you, you creepy old monster? (a portal appears and starts sucking Sonic-Boom) Sonic-Boom: No, wait, Spider-Armor! Don't let them take me back! Save me! (screaming) 10-Hero...!!!! (he is sucked into the portal) Spider-Armor: Aww, man. Just when I, Spider-Armor, thought I'd lost all sympathy for that creep, he meets a fate he DIDN'T EVEN DESERVE! Blossom Utonium: I don't get it. Spider-Armor: Neither do I. Blossom Utonium: Where are all these Null Void portals coming from? Darth-Anakin: I've got a theory. But first we need to be ready to face the proof. This problem is bigger than any threat we've faced, and we're short-handed. We've got to be... Spider-Armor: (turning up the radio) Hey, listen to this... Man: (over radio) The strange plant forms continue to spread all across the northwest. Scientists believe it to be alien in nature. Stay indoors and avoid the infected areas at all costs! Darth-Anakin: Guess where we're headed? Spider-Armor: I'm guessing it's not back to the precious chocolate factory at the video arcade. Aw, man, crazy and unfortunate alien plant life. Crater Lake Intro Blossom Utonium: Uh, what IS this stuff? I'm a vegetarian and even I find it serious, Darth-Anakin. Spider-Armor: Yeah. Darth-Anakin: Listen. I made pizza and a side of fries, just for both of you two. You know that? It's good, isn't it? I always give you good food, and it is always good for both of you two, believe it. Blossom Utonium: Yeah, we believe you. Besides, Spider-Armor the nice guy, is a genius. Just like you, sith. And there is NOTHING bad about it. (eats her food, gulps, and wipes her mouth) Spider-Armor: Yeah, and I should have guessed that before. (eats his food, gulps them hysterically) Blossom Utonium: Spider-Armor, wipe your face. (Spider-Armor wipes his face with a napkin) Darth-Anakin: Yes! And for once, you are always gonna wipe your face when you eat your food! Spider-Armor: Not if they finish us first. (Thornhounds growling) Outro Spider-Armor: Well... I finished all the yard work. Now, where's my reward? Huh? Darth-Anakin: They've reported Alien plant outbreak in Seattle. But don't worry, Spider-Armor. (gives the pizza and a side of fries and stake to Spider-Armor) You'll have at least hour to eat before WE arrive. Spider-Armor: Oh, good. If this is a reward, then...! Ah, who am I kidding? Thanks, Darth-Anakin, for the pizza and a side of fries. (eats his pizza and a side of fries) Seattle Intro Spider-Armor: (seeing a giant plant) WHOA! Oh, my Neptune. I mean, God! That thing is HUGE! Blossom Utonium: Yeah, it's 100% HUGE! Darth-Anakin: It looks like whatever's been spreading all these plant pods around has taken root at the top of the city. Blossom Utonium: Yeah, I see that. Spider-Armor: And I'm supposed to fight THAT? Darth-Anakin: Yes... Blossom Utonium: Think of it as revenge for every vegetable or meat you've ever been forced to eat. Spider-Armor: (cracks knuckles) It's PAYBACK time. Midtro (Later, a plant monster called a Snap Dragon appears and roars loudly) Spider-Armor: Looks like a job for Swampfire! (tries to transform into Swampfire, but he accidentally transforms into Cannonbolt) Or Cannonbolt. Cannonbolt is good. But this time, I need to handle that monster! (charges up at the monster and hits the monster in 5 times, the Snap Dragon eats him and Spider-Armor as Cannonbolt becomes Swampfire and burns up the Snap Dragon, he lands on the ground) (laughs) Awesome! And wicked cool! Outro Spider-Armor: (holding another Omnitrix Crystal on his hand, laughs) Yeah! Sweet! Another Omnitrix Crystal! (the Omnitrix Crystal goes in the Omnitrix) Let's see who I got now. (activates Omnitrix, becomes Snare-oh) Oh, yeah! Snare-oh! The shape-shifting alien form! Plus, I'm a great alien form! Ha, ha, ha! Blossom Utonium: Oh! "The shape-shifting alien form"? Of course! That plant monster called the Snap Dragon must have been charged up by Snare-oh's DNA. This can NOT be all a coincidence. Why in the blazes are all of our BAD memories suddenly coming back to haunt us? Spider-Armor (as Snare-oh): I don't know. Darth-Anakin: Unfortunately, the evidence all points to one individual. (Later in Ultimate Green Goblin's ship looking like Vilgax's ship...) Ultimate Green Goblin: Why? Why am I surrounded by utter incompetents??! (grabs a drone) I give up the valuable crystals I stole from the Omnitrix so that the Spider-Armor boy would be destroyed! And the miserable peons that I so generously entrusted with those crystals are unable to do anything but fail me. (he makes angry exertion noises and throws the drone at the other drone) (to Sentient Ultimate Big Chill) You, however, have done well. Retreiving the Null Void projector was invaluable. Simply return to me the final item I need to complete my plans. And YOU, Sentient Ultimate Big Chill, will have both the Omnitrix... (takes out Omnitrix Crystal) ...and the silver armoured boy named Spider-Armor known as the nice guy to do with what you will. Sentient Ultimate Big Chill: Yes! You are a genius! (evil laughter) Yellowstone Intro Spider-Armor (as Four Arms): Yuck! All these rotting plants reek! Blossom Utonium: Well, look who's talking! Don't you remember our talk about Four Arms needing four times a deodorant? Spider-Armor (as Four Arms): (sniffs, then sighs) Outro Darth-Anakin: (after Spider-Armor comes in) Good job, Spider-Armor, let's get on the road and get moving. Blossom Utonium: Yeah, let's get going. Spider-Armor: Okay. Effigy Mounds Intro Spider-Armor: Ugh! All the places that we can camp, and you want to sleep at some creepy burial grounds? Blossom Utonium: (annoyed) Come on, Spider-Armor, this is only like the most spiritual perfumed location in the United States, Spider-Armor. Spider-Armor: (sighs) Whatever, I think it's creepy. Blossom Utonium: (laughs mockingly) Wait a minute. My boyfriend is scared? Spider-Armor: WHAT??! No, I just...! Blossom Utonium: (mockingly) Aw, big scary monsters gonna come get you, Spider-Armor? Spider-Armor: (in a loud voice) SHUT UP!!!! (Suddenly, a Yenaldooshi appears and growls) Blossom Utonium: Oh, my GOD!!!! Midtro Symbiote Wolverine (possessed by Sentient Ultimate Big Chill): When this portal opens, there'll be no stopping my army from turning the Earth into a living nightmare! (laughs evilly) Outro (After Symbiote Wolverine, possessed by Sentient Ultimate Big Chill, was defeated, he groans and falls to the ground. Sentient Ultimate Big Chill comes out of him and goes away.) Spider-Armor: Big Chill! (getting freezing) Brr... no wonder I was creeped out. Darth-Anakin: Of course! I really didn't understand how Ultimate Green Goblin got across to a Null void projector. But if Big Chill is on his side... Blossom Utonium: ...then he could've slipped right past plumber defenses! Darth-Anakin: We'd better get to Mt. Rushmore and see what's going on in the old Plumber base. Besides, if we're gonna battle this growing threat from the Null Void AND Ultimate Green Goblin, we're gonna need some extra equipment. Spider-Armor: Yes! I finally get to play with the big boy toys! Plumber Base Intro Darth-Anakin: (while typing) So it's confirmed. Someone's definitely stolen a Null Void Projector. Spider-Armor: All this high-tech equipment and you guys couldn't afford a burglar alarm? Really? Tisk! What the what were you guys thinking? Darth-Anakin: The Plumbers have the absolute finest security systems on the planet. There's no way ANYTHING could've escaped this room without one of these keys! Blossom Utonium: Really? Then who says anything's escaped, anyway? (weird noises) Spider-Armor: I dunno. But I'm gonna find out what's happening! Outro Darth-Anakin: Aw, man! We're TOO late! Big Chill has taken the Ethereal Amplifier. Spider-Armor: Yes, definitely! And what's that? Is it some sort of supernatural stereo? Blossom Utonium: Um, not quite. Spider-Armor: Then what? Darth-Anakin: I think it boosts negative energy to dimensional proportions. Spider-Armor: And? Darth-Anakin: Adapted to fit a Null Void Projector. Plus, there's no telling large a portal could be created. We've got to stop Big Chill, like fast, before Ultimate Green Goblin gets himself together on that machine. Blossom Utonium: (confused) How do we stop him? Darth-Anakin: In all my years of fighting boogeymen, the best weapon has always been the same. Spider-Armor: Like what? Darth-Anakin: Information. (takes a look on the spy gadget to see where Sentient Ultimate Big Chill is going) We'd better get going. It looks like he's headed to "The Windy City!" Chicago Lake Front Intro (Later, that evening...) Darth-Anakin: I don't think anyone's spotted us. Blossom Utonium: Gosh, it's so quiet here. Darth-Anakin: Yeah... way too quiet. Like 100% quiet. CRASH! Blossom Utonium: (startled and nervously) What's that?! Spider-Armor (as Four Arms): Booyah!… (cut to him) Somebody need a helping hand or something? (confused) What? Did I scare you? Blossom Utonium: (creeped out) No. You didn't scare us. (points to the monsters) THEY did! Spider-Armor (as Four Arms): "They"? Who's they? Blossom Utonium: The alien monsters! (monsters growling, a Yenaldooshi appears out of the portal and growls.) Midtro Spider-Armor (as Snare-oh): (talking to Blossom Utonium into his Omnitrix symbol that is on his chest) Hey, Blossom! I'm on top of the train! Blossom Utonium: (over Omnitrix) Oh, perfect! Take the train to the 39th street station. We'll meet you at the pier! Outro (In Ultimate Green Goblin's ship) Ultimate Green Goblin: You have done well, my Ectonurian ally. And one good turn... (takes out Omnitrix Crystal) ...deserves another. Sentient Ultimate Big Chill: So much power! Ultimate Green Goblin: Yes. Now go use it to claim the Omnitrix as your own. And finally rid us both of that insufferable brat, Spider-Armor. ONCE AND FOR ALL! Sentient Ultimate Big Chill: (laughter) The fool thinks he is hunting me. But the hunter shall soon become the prey! Gold Coast Theater Intro (Spider-Armor is running in the theater to find the red sentient evolved Necrofriggian named Sentient Ultimate Big Chill. Suddenly, Sentient Ultimate Big Chill appears.) Sentient Ultimate Big Chill: Argh-HAAGH! Thanks to your Omnitrix energy, the bodies I inhabit are stronger that EVER! Spider-Armor: (disgusted by Sentient Ultimate Big Chill's breath) Ugh! So's your breath! But that's the least of your problems, dude. Sentient Ultimate Big Chill: Your little watch cannot save you now, silver boy. I am beyond its power! And this time... THERE IS NO ESCAPE! Do you hear me?! THERE IS NO ESCAPE! Midtro Sentient Ultimate Big Chill: Silver boy! Behold the form of your destruction! (A Yenaldooshi appears. The alien ghost-like moth possesses it and roars out loud.) (in a game battle) Spider-Armor: Okay! This is a job for... (pops up Omnitrix, a hologram named Four Arms appears from the Omnitrix) ...Four Arms! (tries transforming to Four Arms, but accidentally becomes Snare-oh) Snare-oh? Okay! Fine! I'll use Snare-oh instead! (starts fighting the Yenaldooshi and it faints, the ghost comes out and the enemy vanishes) (5 minutes later, fighting the enemies, the ghost falls and breaks a floor) (Later…) Sentient Ultimate Big Chill: (laughs evilly) Spider-Armor! I’ll tear you apart if it takes everything I have! Spider-Armor: (to his Omnitrix) Okay, Omnitrix! One more time! Come on, Four Arms! (transforms into Four Arms) Spider-Armor (as Four Arms): FOUR ARMS!!! (defeats the ghost, reverts back, and transforms into Snare-oh, pulls the ghost, spikes him, throws him in several times and throws seeds at him, Darth-Anakin appears with a portal gun, creates a portal, and Spider-Armor as Snare-oh kicks him in the portal, and then he puts his thumb up) Whew! Thanks, Darth-Anakin! Darth-Anakin: No problem! Outro Spider-Armor: (groans) I need a vacation from my vacation. Blossom Utonium: (showing an Omnitrix Crystal to Spider-Armor) How about a little pick-me up thing, Spider-Armor? Spider-Armor: (Blossom gives him the crystal) Thanks! (the crystal goes into the Omnitrix, the holograms of Swampfire, XLR8, Four Arms, and Snare-oh, and Cannonbolt switch from side to side) Hmm, that's weird. The Omnitrix is finally at full power. But I can't access my other forms. Blossom Utonium: So? Spider-Armor: What do you mean, "so"? Blossom Utonium: I mean, so what's it like, Spider-Armor? Spider-Armor: It's like that last Crystal had its DNA stripped out. (Blossom sighs annoyingly) Darth-Anakin: (looks at his spy gadget) Hmm, scans are picking up vast traces of your alien DNA directly to the south. Spider-Armor: Let's GO! If anyone's gonna use my DNA to wreak havoc, it's gonna be me! Ha! Mt Rushmore Intro Blossom Utonium: Uh-oh, looks like there's a creature double feature playing at the drive in! Spider-Armor: Yeah? Well, get out your popcorn, will you?! Because I'm about to knock them dead! (activates the Omnitirx and transforms offscreen) Midtro Spider-Armor: Time to go hero! (becomes Four Arms) Four Arms! I was going for Cannonbolt, but whatever. (defeats all enemies fast and quick with his muscle power and strength power) (the enemies vanish) Oh, yeah! That's right! Who's the good guy?! I am! You know I'm a superhero! I'm a superhero! Ha! Outro (An exhausted Spider-Armor comes into the Rust Bucket) Spider-Armor: Ugh! What a workout! (annoyed) And JUST when you think you're out of the dark. AND a bunch of aliens try and take over your body! Historic Battlefield Intro (Darth-Anakin is driving, and Spider-Armor and Blossom Utonium are in the back-seats) Darth-Anakin: (happily, seeing the historical re-enactment of the Civil War) Oooh! Look, Spider-Armor and Blossom! A historical re-enactment of the Civil War! Spider-Armor: (sarcastically annoyed, calling out) It's lame! Blossom Utonium: Hardly! This is the site of one of the most battles in our history, Spider-Armor… Spider-Armor: Oh, really? So what side are the space mutants on, huh? Blossom Utonium: (sarcastically annoyed) Ha, ha! Very funny, Spider-Armor! The Civil War like in the movie of "Captain America: Civil War" was fought between the Northern Union states. And in the Confederate... (stops for a second and is confused while seeing some new alien monsters) ...huh? (sounds of crowd screaming) Spider-Armor: (annoyed) Yeah? Well, TELL THEM THAT! (walks out) Midtro Blossom Utonium: (over Spider-Armor's Omnitrix) The crystal's energy infusion has given you the part of the Master Control back to the Omnitrix. You should be able to switch directly from form to form. Spider-Armor: Thanks, Blossom. Outro Blossom Utonium: All these mutation experiments point to one man. And that leads to... Darth-Anakin: ...Dr. Eggman! Spider-Armor: That evil guy's got my DNA! And I WANT it back! Darth-Anakin: I didn't see him. He could be anywhere. So here's the thing. We'll have to split up. Blossom, you check the main lab. Blossom Utonium: (shocked) WHAT?!? Spider-Armor and Darth-Anakin: Yeah! (both walk away) Blossom Utonium: But guys! I don't want to be alone! (gasps as the door opens) What's that?! (Dr. Eggman starts laughing evilly and grabs him with his giant metal fist) AAAAAAAAH!!!! HELP ME!!!! (The metal fist takes him) Spider-Armor and Darth-Anakin: Blossom! No! Bayou Intro (Zombie Spiderman is running from an angry Spider-Armor and an angry Darth-Anakin) Darth-Anakin: (angrily) Tell me! Where's Eggman? AND WHERE'S BLOSSOM?!!! Zombie Spiderman: (laughs mockingly) Ask someone who cares, sith man! Darth-Anakin: (angry and shocked) Why, you...! (grabs the wall-crawling zombie's shoulder, but the bugs make him vanish away) (Spider-Armor and Darth-Anakin fan their hands in the air to shoo the bugs away) We've got to track Zombie Spiderman down! It's our only hope for finding your super-powered girlfriend Blossom Utonium. Spider-Armor: Well, it's a good thing we brought along a big bug swatter! (repeated line) It's hero time! (activates the Omnitirx and transforms offscreen) in video game Darth-Anakin: That mansion! That must be where Zombie Spiderman was heading. Spider-Armor: Yeah! Sounds like a job for... (transforms into Swampfire) ...Swampfire! (defeats all enemies and their hive) 1 (bugs buzzing) Zombie Spiderman: You're too late! Blossom is gone! And you'll be next! (laughs evilly) Spider-Armor (as Swampfire): You want see something what I've got, you evil person? Come closer, why don't you?! Zombie Spiderman: Oh, I will. (the two of them start fighting, just as the nice guy as Swampfire knocks him out) Spider-Armor (as Swampfire): (reverts back in human form) Oh, yeah! I won! I won! Outro (Zombie Spiderman is tied up in a barrel of fire) Darth-Anakin: (angrily) Okay, vermin. I'll ask you ONE LAST TIME. WHERE HAS EGGMAN TAKEN BLOSSOM UTONIUM?!!!! Spider-Armor: Yeah! Where?! Zombie Spiderman: Okay, I'll tell you where Eggman has taken Blossom Utonium! You're too late! With Eggman's new base, the evil Dr. Eggman has all the energy he needs to return this planet to its rightful masters. And quite soon, your girl will be NO more than just another mixed-up creature in his mutant menagerie. You hear me?! Your girl will be NO more than just another mixed-up creature in his mutant menagerie. (evil laughter) Spider-Armor: (Darth-Anakin tries to pound Zombie Spiderman, but Spider-Armor stops him to calm him down) Whoa, whoa. Take it easy, Darth-Anakin We'll save my girlfriend. I promise. Just calm down. Okay? Darth-Anakin: Okay. (inhales and exhales) Thanks, my grandson. I feel much better now. Spider-Armor: Good. Now let's go save my girlfriend! Time's a-wasting! Darth-Anakin: Yeah! Let's MOVE it! New Orleans Intro Spider-Armor: (offscreen, in the Rust Bucket while Darth-Anakin is driving) Reports of giant creatures trashing New Orleans are all over the airwaves. (cut to him and Darth-Anakin) Say! Do you think Eggman's new base is there? Darth-Anakin: Um, no, not quite, Spider-Armor. He'd want somethin' more secluded. But's probably somewhere close. You better corral those creatures, while I try to track the rogue DNA to its source. Spider-Armor: I hope we get to my girlfriend Blossom Utonium soon, Darth-Anakin. He's SO gonna owe me, big-time. Ha! in videogame Darth-Anakin: (over Spider-Armor's Omnitrix) Get out of there, Spider-Armor! The creatures are almost clear of the city! Spider-Armor (as Swampfire): Got it! (goes out the door) Outro (Spider-Armor and Darth-Anakin are seeing Dr. Eggman's new base) Spider-Armor: I don't get it. Some of those mutants flew in from the ocean. Does it even make sense that Eggman would have a base way out there, Darth-Anakin? Darth-Anakin: Well, Zombie Spiderman did say that Dr. Eggman's new base supplied him with energy. And of course! He must be on one of those offshore rigs! The plumbers saved one from a space goblin named Ultimate Green Goblin back in 1970! Spider-Armor: I never asked this, but is the Rust Bucket sea-worthy? Darth-Anakin: (laughs hysterically) Are you kiddin' me? That's the original all-terrain vehicle you're talking about, silly boy!… But just in case, grab a couple of buckets out of the storage hatch, Spider-Armor.